mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Green Shell
The Green Shell, the classic attack Item in Mario Kart, made its debut appearance in Super Mario Kart, and since then, it has came back as an Item in every Mario Kart game, even the arcade games Mario Kart Arcade GP, Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. It is one of the two most common items in Mario Kart history. Triple Green Shells, first introduced in Mario Kart 64, have the same effect, however, there is three of them and they also rotate around the kart. In Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Triple Green Shells (and Triple Red Shells) are the Special Item of Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa. Petey Piranha and King Boo can use three Shells, too. Uses The Green Shell is mainly used for as a basic offensive Item. A racer can throw them in front of them at an opponent, and it will speed through the track in a straight line until: *A-It collides with other driver, in which it will knock them over. They disintegrate instantly upon impact. *B-It ricochets off the walls five times, the fifth one destroying it (In Mario Kart 64, it can bounce an unlimited number of times.). This makes them especially dangerous in tight spaces. *or C-It falls off the course. Green Shells can also be held behind a Kart to act as a defensive Item against other enemy Green Shells or the more powerful, homing Red Shell. They can also be shot backwards, acting the same way as they do when they are launched forward. This technique is also great to take out racers who are attempting Drafting. The Green Shell is also included in a Lucky 7 Item in Mario Kart 7 as one of the seven usable Items circling around the racer. It has the same effect as a regular Green Shell, and can be used when it is in front of the Kart, or simply to ram into an opponent racer to knock them over. In Mario Kart 8, the Green Shell is now an Item member of a Crazy 8 Item. Once again, it's one of the Items, now eight of them, as the name implies, spinning around the driver and can be deployed when it is in front of the racer, or crashing into another driver. Gallery Koopa Troopa with Triple Green Shells (Mario Kart Wii).png|Koopa Troopa and Triple Green Shells. GreenShellMK8.png GreenShellMK7.png Green Shell.png Green Shell (Mario Kart Super Circuit).PNG|''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' Green Shell Artwork - Mario Kart Wii.png|''Mario Kart Wii'' Green Shell (2).png Green_Shell_-_Mario_Kart_64.png|Green Shell (MK64) Green_Shell_-_Mario_Kart_DS.png|Green Shell (MKDS) Green Shell Icon - Mario Kart Wii.png|Item icon from Mario Kart Wii. Trivia! *When you set the items to shells only in Mario Kart 7, there is a small chance to get a Lucky Seven, which gives you seven red or green shells surrounding your kart. *The Green Shell is one of six items that have consistently been in every Mario Kart game. de:Grüner Panzer Category:Items Category:Shells Category:Super Mario Kart items Category:Mario Kart 64 items Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit items Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! items Category:Mario Kart DS items Category:Mario Kart Wii items Category:Mario Kart 7 items Category:Mario Kart 8 items Category:Special Items Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe items Category:Super Mario Kart Category:Mario Kart 64 Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Category:Mario Kart DS Category:Mario Kart Wii Category:Mario Kart 7 Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP Items Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Items Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP DX Items Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP DX Category:Special Items in Super Mario Kart Category:Special Items in Mario Kart 64 Category:Special Items in Mario Kart: Super Circuit Category:Special Items in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Category:Special Items in Mario Kart DS Category:Special Items in Mario Kart Wii Category:Special Items in Mario Kart 7 Category:Special Items in Mario Kart 8 Category:Special Items in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Category:Special Items in Mario Kart Arcade GP Category:Special Items in Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Category:Special Items in Mario Kart Arcade GP DX Category:Dragable Items Category:Items That Tend To Get Onto Top 10 WORST Mario Kart Items Lists Category:Mario Kart Tour Category:Mario Kart Tour items